Bella-May
Bella Hammond (more commonly known by her stage name, Bella-May) is a young female singer from the UK. Originally from in the USA, she moved to England at the age of 14 with her family. On winning the lottery in 2008, she spent a large portion of the money recording her debut album, working with well known producers such as RedOne, Stargate and Toby Gad. Upon the release of her debut album "The Escort", Bella-May has went onwards and upwards success wise and is now a well-known name in the URAPS world! 2008-2011 - The Escort Bella-May began work on her debut album in late 2008. She confirmed on her Twitter page that she wanted to make an album that made people want to dance. If people didn't dance to her music, then she would have failed. The album was reportidly finished in April 2010 but Bella-May had no luck finding a record label. Fed up of trying to find a label, Bella tweeted on the 18th of September 2010 saying "Fuck the big labels, who needs one?! I'll set up my own". 'Vampire Crypt Records' was born. On Saturday 27th November, the announcment of Bella-May's debut single, 'Boom Boom Bang' and debut album, 'The Escort' were revealed in an online interview. The video to 'Boom Boom Bang' was shot the week prior to the announcment and was directed by Taj (Rihanna + more). 'Boom Boom Bang' had recieved a negative review from Heat! Magazine. They claimed the song sounded "Dated and tacky" and requested Bella-May stop trying to be too sexy. The Sun, on the other hand, gave the song 9 stars, claiming it was "Exactly what the industry needs right now". "Boom Boom Bang" was released on December 27th 2010. The album "The Escort" followed a week later and debuted at #8 on the albums charts before rising to #4 with the release of Bella's 2nd single. The 2nd single to be taken from the album was "Your Worst Nightmare" and featured Elle. The single recieved extremely positive reviews from critics. It peaked at #5 on the URAPS singles charts. The 3rd single(s) to be lifted from the album was title track "The Escort" and a new track called "Marble Cake", released as a Double A-Side on April 11th. They charted at #5 on the URAPS singles charts. Bella was dropped form 'Vampire Crypt Records' on 15th March 2011. Despite founding the label, they still had the authority to drop her and they did. Their reason was because Bella was 'too slutty' for their liking. The contract would end after the release of The Escort/Marble Cake. She supported duo Dresden & Bareilles on their 'ARES Tour' in April 2011. 2011-Present - 'Bella-May' In early 2011, Bella was picked up by Strawberry Records and continued work on her second album, "Bella-May". The first single to be taken from the album was the Butterscotch penned dance anthem "The Orgy Song". The track was originaly meant to feature Butterscotch, but she backed out. Bella then got good mates Flaming SteffY and Polish beauty Kazimiera on the song. The track was described by Radio 1 as "the best thing she has ever recorded" and Heat! Magazine stated that the song was "surely her first number 1 single?". The song was released on CD single and Digital Download on May 30th, and got Bella her first #1 single! Since, the single has gone platinum, selling over 300,000 copies. The second single lifted from the album was "Hooker On A Church Corner" and was released a week prior to the album. The track charted at #1, giving Bella her second consecutive #1 on the singles charts and the following week, the album charted at #?. The third single from the album was "Sexting" which was released in late 2011. In August 2011, Bella featured on a remix of Syd Wolfe's thirteenth single, "Whatever Bitch". The track reached #? on the URAPS singles charts. Strawberry Records officialy shut down on 22nd August 2011 and Bella then picked up a deal with Fusion Records due to befriending Syd as she appeared on a remix for her single and was support act for her tour. Other Work Bella has featured on a song for Ruby and the Gems debut album, Secret called "Impossible". She is also due to feature on a track by Brett Clarkson called "The Prostitute and The Nun" for his album "Filth". She has also featured on Kleo's debut album and on Anna Jones' debut album, "Through The Shadows". Speaking about all the collaborations, Bella said "Well, I'd love if I asked someone to feature on a song of mine, that they would agree. So thats why I always feature on a song if I'm asked. It's nice!" Bella-May has also co-written a song for Ace Rejects debut album Shattered Dreams. The track is called "Is This A Dream?". The album title comes from a lyric in the chorus. As well as the Rejects, she co-wrote on Jason Adams's debut album and worked with Ruby and the Gems on her second album "Radio". In July 2011, Bella co-wrote tracks for the debut album by Moodring star, L'mondrea Brown, "Murder". They were "Scene of the Crime" and "Tickle Me L'mo". Bella is known for being really close friends with Ruby and the Gems, Brett Clarkson and Flaming SteffY. Before she launched her career as a singer, she was a porn star and starred in movies such as "Josie & The Pussy Kats" and "The Cock Club". She is currently in a sexual relationship with Damien Jones, the brother of her friend Flaming Steffy